The Accident That Changed Everything
by EvenIan37
Summary: When a stranger from the bus/train accident, 2 peoples lives are changed.


Chapter 1 of The accident that changed everything- Eve, Kevin, Lucy, Ian, Chris  
  
In the hallway of GH  
  
"Well, that certainly was tiring. I think I'm ready to go home and go to sleep." Eve said.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea to me." Ian said  
  
"Wait a minute," Eve said, "do I smell pizza?"  
  
Ian sniffs the air, "Yes that's definitely pizza and it's coming from the front desk."  
  
Ian and Eve walk into the front desk and see the gurney full of pizzas that Lucy had just brought in, they see Lucy and Kevin standing around talking.  
  
"Hey Kevin Lucy, who bought the pizzas?" Eve said.  
  
"I did. It's for everyone who worked on that crash instead of attending the wonderful Nurses Ball." Lucy said.  
  
"I'm sure." Eve said in a snide voice." So anything good happen this year? Did you end up in your underwear like usual?" Eve said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, no I mean yes, I mean I did but for once it wasn't anyone else's fault, I mean you weren't up there to publicly humiliate me, and Kathy, well Kathy's dead So..."  
Lucy said.  
  
"So you made yourself end up in the underwear alone, great that's relief to me now every year I won't have to plan how to make you end up in your underwear, you can do it yourself." Eve said laughing.  
  
"Well, it ripped on that gurney there, and thank you very much but the tradition ended this yr., well really 2 years ago with that little finale you and Kathy thought up, but really this year. Then again, no one saw but Doc here, well..." Lucy said  
  
"I think we get the point Lucy." Kevin said interrupting her. "Actually yea some interesting things happened of what I saw."  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm confused here, I thought this was a family show?" Ian asked.  
  
"Yea it is." Lucy replied.  
  
"Then why did you end up in your underwear and what is this about Eve making you end up in your underwear?" Ian asked.  
  
"Well, you see ever since the nurses ball started Katherine Bell has pulled something to make Lucy end up in her underwear, except when she was "dead" in 1998. That's when Eve made Lucy end up in her underwear..." Kevin explained.  
  
"Hey that was funny, but the end wasn't with Jake hanging above our heads." Eve said.  
  
"Yea, well and then in 1999 Katherine had came back from the dead, long story, and her and Eve devised a plan to get Lucy in her underwear." Kevin continued.  
  
"Hey if I remember correct you earned money off a bet that said Lucy was gonna end up in her underwear, ya know the one with Mac, Felicia, and Taggert." Eve said  
  
"How rude." Lucy said  
  
"Well, yes, but to continue on Lucy always ends up in her underwear but now Katherine is dead again so she won't, unless Eve does something but they called a truce a while ago." Kevin said.  
  
"But what about last years, I came in at the end, but she didn't end up in her underwear." Ian asked  
  
"Well, yea, she didn't Katherine was gone and Eve was nice and didn't devise a scheme." Kevin replied.  
  
"Mainly meaning I hadn't had time to." Eve said, Lucy replied with a humph, "Just kidding Lucy, So what happened? I heard something floating around about Gabby's performance, but I don't know what."  
  
"Oh that little twit I'm still ready to strangle her." Lucy said.  
  
"Well, Gabby..." Kevin started  
  
Just then frank and Emilio rush in a body.  
  
"What happened" Ian asked while he rushed over.  
  
"We need to find Monica Quartermaine and we need 2 doctors and 2 nurses." Emilio replied.  
  
"I'll page somebody" Eve said. She rushed over to the phone while Frank, Emilio, and Ian ran into the closest ER room. After she paged people, she rushed in the room, saw the face on the patient and ran right out. "Oh my God."  
  
"Eve what's wrong, are you okay." Kevin asked as she came running out.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." Eve replied, she ran around to the front to page Chris to come work on the patient since she couldn't. Ian came rushing out with Kevin and Lucy in tow. "Lambert we need you in there what's going on?"  
  
"Um, I just paged Chris he's gonna take my place, I can't work on this patient." Eve replied practically through tears. "Um, what's wrong with the patient anyway?"  
  
"Well, we're not really sure yet, but Frank said, she got thrown really far from the site, she has not been responsive to anything, her leg appears to be broken, and Frank said theirs reason to believe that she might have landed somehow on her head, not really bad but enough, plus she's got lacerations and other cuts and bruises on her head. She's also losing blood a lot which is why we need you. But I guess Ramsey will do." Ian replied as he rushed back in the room with Chris following closely behind.  
  
"Oh my God please don't let her die." Eve said slightly under her breath.  
  
"Eve what's wrong who is that patient?" Kevin said.  
  
Inside the ER Chris walks over to the patient and looks above the nurses head at the patient, he sees her face and walks right out of the room, he walks out to the desk and sees Eve, "Um, Eve page Joe, I can't help this patient." Chris stated firmly and then he walked around the corner, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, he hadn't seen her for ages but she had to be okay.  
  
  



End file.
